In the past, deploying a fiber from the side of a missile during launch applied a direct pull to the fiber. The fiber then pulled tearing through a cover on the side of the missile as the missile moved forward. The fiber had to be strong enough to withstand resultant loads and this was not desirable or good.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to eliminate direct pull on the fiber during deployment and thereby greatly reduce stress imparted to the fiber.
Another object of this invention is to employ a stronger fiber or band of fibers or other material that can be used to tear through a covering that can be used to hold the fiber in place until deployment.
Still another object of this invention is to use a deployment arrangement that is especially adapted for deploying an optical fiber.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.